Навыки
Слугам в системе Войн Святого Грааля приписываются те способности, которые они имели при жизни, а также дополнительные способности, зависящие от класса, в который попала Героическая Душа. __TOC__ Классовые навыки Каждый класс при вызове получает определённые навыки. Они, как правило, отражают способности, которые они имели при жизни, но они не всегда имели соответствующие навыки. Даже если Героическая Душа при жизни не имела этой способности, они, если соответствуют классу, всё равно получат навык, но более низкого ранга. С другой стороны, для Слуг различных классов возможно получить любые из этих навыков в качестве Личных навыков, пока они отражают способности, которые они имели при жизни. Адское Наказание — классовый навык Слуг класса Эвенджер. Безумное Усиление thumb|[[Ланселот в обычном состоянии и под Безумном Усилении]] позволяет увеличить базовые параметры в обмен на ухудшение умственных способностей. В некоторых случаях также убираются Личные Навыки. Благословение Бога — классовый навык класса Рулер, привилегия Рулера, осуществляющего контроль за Войной Святого Грааля. Каждому Рулеру обычно предоставляются по два Командных Заклинания на каждого Слугу, участвующего в Войне Святого Грааля. Верховая Езда — классовый навык для Сэйберов и Райдеров, возможность езды верхом. Слуги класса Райдер, как правило, обладают высоким рангом, и ранг А может позволить управлять Сказочными Зверями и Божественный Зверями. Сказано, что Драконы являются исключением, и что требуются иные способности, кроме Верховой Езды. Космо Реактор — навык, который в настоящее время является необъяснённым. Мститель — классовый навык класса Эвенджер, который в настоящее время не объяснён. Независимое Действие — способность действовать самостоятельно, в течение некоторого времени не потребляя магическую энергию своего Мастера. С более высоким уровнем навыка, становится возможным на длительное время оставаться в мире без подпитки магической энергией и без заключённого контракта. Одновременно полезный и проблемный навык, в зависимости от характера Слуги и его ранга Независимого Действия. Если Слуга не потребляет магическую энергию Мастера, то тот может сконцентрировать свою энергию на сотворение более сильных заклинаний, или Слуга может оставаться в нормальной форме, даже если Мастер не сможет обеспечить достаточный приток магической энергии из-за травмы. Недостатком является то, что такого Слугу становится труднее контролировать и поддерживать лояльное отношение к себе, что делает использование Командных Заклинаний единственно верным путём, чтобы управлять ими. Определение Истинного Имени — автоматически раскрывает статусную информацию встреченного Слуги, такую как: истинная личность, имеющиеся Навыки и Параметры. Противодействие Герою — понижает параметры любого «Героя», с которым Слуга сталкивается в бою. Навык показан как классовый для Будды в классе Сэйвер. Self-Field Defense — классовый навык Слуг класса Шилдер. Самопополнение (Мана) — классовый навык Слуг класса Эвенджер. Скрытие Присутствия — способность скрывать своё присутствие как Слуги. Классовый навык Слуг класса Ассасин. Сопротивление Магии — обеспечивает защиту от магических эффектов. В отличие от эффекта Сопротивления, который отклоняет магическую энергию, эта способность полностью отменяет заклинание. Сотворение Предметов — классовый навык класса Кастер. Умение создавать магические предметы. Сотворение Предметов (Ложное) — навык, который в настоящее время является необъяснённым. Создание Территории — классовый навык класса Кастер. Способность создать специальную территорию, благоприятную для способностей Слуги как мага. Possession Inheritance — это уникальный навык, которым обладают Полу-Слуги. A Succeed Phantasm. One of the Skills that the possessing Heroic Spirit owns is inherited and sublimated in a self-taught manner. Личные Навыки Личные Навыки отражают способности Героических Душ, которыми они обладали при жизни и в их легендах. Библиотекарь Накопленных Знаний — способность, позволяющая чётко восстанавливать события из памяти, даже если информация в прошлом была воспринята несознательно. * C': (Многоликий Хасан добился этого, разделив свою память между своими многочисленными личностями). ' Божественность ' — определяет, имеет ли кто-либо способности Божественного Духа или нет. На высокий уровнях считается как смешанная с Божественным Духом раса, и уровень понижается, если повышается ранг Героической Души как ''Монстра, Демонического Зверя. Также может уменьшиться из-за неприязни к богам. Также оказывает эффект, который уменьшает значение особой защиты «чистая защита» в соответствие с рангом Божественности. Может пробить такие навыки, как Эгида Веры и Просветление под Священным Фикусом. * '''A+: (Гильгамеш, оригинальное значение, на 2/3 бог.) * A''': (Карна, Геракл) * '''B: (Гильгамеш, действующее значение) Хотя фактически он обладает божественностью самого высокого уровня, личная неприязнь Гильгамеша к богам понизила ранг. (Гильгамеш, действующее значение, Аттила, Арджуна, Рамзес II, (Кухулин (EXTRA, Кастер, Prototype)) * C''': (Александр Великий, Хирон, Георгий Победоносец, Святая Марта, Семирамида) * '''D: (Кинтоки, Гай Юлий Цезарь) * E''': (Брюнхильда, Александр) * '''E−: (Божественность Медузы была снижена после её превращения в Горгону) ' Бонус Очков Опыта ' — навык, который позволяет владельцу получать дополнительные проценты к очкам опыта, полученным после битвы в системе Войны Святого Грааля Лунной Клети. Изначальны им владела Кингпротея, но впоследствии он эволюционировал в Рост Повышения. ' Вечное Оружейное Мастерство ' предотвращает ухудшение боевых навыков под действием психических помех. * A+ (Ланселот/Ланселот (Сэйбер)): Мастерство в боевых искусствах достигло такого уровня, что, говорят, стало непревзойдённым в своей эпохе. При полном слиянии разума, тела и техник возможно использовать свои боевые навыки на полную, даже находясь под влиянием различных негативных психических воздействий. ' Военная Тактика ' — тактические знания, используемые не в битве один на один, а с участием многих людей. Бонусные модификаторы используются либо во время использования собственных Фантазмов Анти-Армия, либо при противодействии вражескому Фантазму Анти-Армия. * B''': (Искандер, Демон-Арчер, Аттила, Гай Юлий Цезарь) * '''C+: (Гектор) * C': (Жиль де Ре) ' Вспышка Маны ' — увеличение характеристик, вызванное вливанием магической энергии в своё оружие и тело и мгновенное её высвобождение. Проще говоря, воссоздаётся эффект реактивного потока, путём больших затрат магической энергии. ' Вспышка Маны (Пламя) ' — версия ''Вспышки Маны, которая наполняет оружие магической энергией с эффектом пламени. * '''A: В случае Карны, пылающий огонь из превращённой магической энергии остаётся в используемом оружии. Этот навык, как правило, постоянно активен и всё оружие, которое берёт Карна, получает этот эффект. (Карна, Арджуна) * B': (Брюнхильда) ' Глаз Искусства ''' — увлечение произведениями искусства. * '''B: (Вольфганг Амадей Моцарт) * E-': Если он случайно увидит Благородный Фантазм, который обладает художественной историей, то есть небольшой шанс, что он сможет вычислить его истинное имя. (Жиль де Ре) ' Головная Боль ''' — проклятие, унаследованное с места рождения своей предыдущей жизни. Из-за страданий от постоянных головных болей значительно снижается вероятность успеха психических навыков. * '''B: (Из-за этого навыка Неро сложно продемонстрировать свой ценный талант к изобразительному искусству.) Голос Паники — *'A': (Доктор Джекил) ' Двойной Призыв ' | |Double Summon}} — редкий личный навык, которым обладают лишь немногие Слуги, позволяющий Слуге одновременно обладать классовыми навыками двух различных классов. * B': Ассасин Красных обладает классовыми навыками классов Ассасин и Кастер, дополняя недостатки Кастера Красных, который не может считаться опытным магом. ' Демонический Защитник Страны ''' — способность Слуги отметить регион как своё собственное владение, заручившись до начала боя поддержкой окружающих линий лей. * '''EX: Влад III получает бонус к своим боевым способностям при сражении на своей территории, эквивалентный действию навыка Безумное Усиление A-ранга, а его Благородный Фантазм Казыкли Бей действует только в пределах отмеченной области. Достоинство Арьергарда — уникальный навык, который показывает тем больше силы, чем более неблагоприятна битва (оборона или отступление). *'A': Сила, показанная в Фермопильском сражении, превратилась в навык. (Леонид) Драконья Ведьма — врождённая способность контролировать драконов. * EX: Альтер-Жанна владеет этим навыков в результате желания Жиля. Будучи противоположностью святой из легенд, побеждающей драконов, вроде Георгия Победоносца и Святой Марты, она может контролировать любых драконов, начиная от простейших виверн и заканчивая высшими драконами вроде Фафнира. ' Душа Мученика ' — психическая защита, нейтрализующая психическое вмешательство. * B+: (Георгий — владелец сильной веры, который был вынужден многократно отказаться от своих религиозных убеждений и, несмотря на пережитые бесчисленные пытки, сам никогда не опускался до таких гонений.) ' Защита от Ветра ' — чары (заклинание) возникшие на Ближнем Востоке. В основном, используются для защиты от песчаных бурь и Джиннов. * A': Способность Хасана Проклятой Руки, появившаяся от того, что при жизни ему часто приходилось сталкиваться с песчаными бурями и защищаться от них. Однажды этот навык спас его от Невидимого Воздуха Сэйбер. ' Защита от Стрел ''' — повышенная защита от дальних атак, достигаемая расчётом траектории полёта снаряда через звук рассекаемого воздуха либо предчувствием намерений врага. * '''A: (Кухулин (Кастер)) * B''': (врождённая способность Кухулина; до тех пор, пока стрелок находится в его поле зрения, он сможет отследить выпущенные снаряды и защититься от них. Не действует на атаках оружием с гигантской дистанцией стрельбы либо с большой зоной поражения.) * '''B: Кухулин (Prototype) ' Защита Фей ' — благословение Элементалей; возможность увеличить свою Удачу в опасных ситуациях. Активация ограничена полями сражений, где возможно совершить подвиги оружием. * A': (Ланселот/Ланселот (Сэйбер)) ' Звезда на Небесах ''' — * '''A: (Нерона Клавдия Цезария (Невеста), (Сэйбер)) ' Звёздная Эмблема ' — * EX: (Аттила, (Сэйбер)) ' Знание Уважения и Гармонии ' предотвращает снижение эффективности техники, независимо от того, сколько раз она уже использовалась против одного и того же противника. * B': Атаки не воспринимаются противником. 'Золотой Грааль Золотой грааль, которым владеет БиБи. Святой Грааль, дарующий своему владельцу исполнение его наглых и эгоистичных желаний. Грааль, который держит великая блудница, описанная в Откровении Святого Иоанна Богослова. Хотя это поддельный Святой Грааль, это Грааль, который станет «истинным» Святым Граалем, предоставляет исполнение любых желаний, независимо от их «правильности» или «неправильности». Для христиан тех дней, для которых бедность была почётной добродетелью, этот грааль, являющийся символом ценностей, таких как золото, без сомнений был воплощением развращённого богатства, жадности и тщеславия. Без сомнений, этот грааль, который держит великая блудница Вавилона, является олицетворением Римской империи, и символизирует богатство земли, что противоречит словам Христа: «Не приумножайте земные богатства». БиБи вытаскивает Золотой Грааль из себя и изливает содержащийся в нём яд на врага, что снимает с него особые эффекты и наносит магический урон. Когда БиБи использует его на Гавейне, он наносит «99999 урон». ' Золотое Правило ' управляет удачей по наживанию богатств. * A''': Проблем с деньгами просто не может быть. (Гильгамеш, Хидеёши Тоётоми) * '''B: (Жиль де Рэ (Сэйбер), Дарий III) * C-': Зигфрид, из-за его связи с сокровищами Нибелунгов, обеспечен деньгами на всю беззаботную жизнь, но уровень его Удачи снижен. ' Золотое Руно ''' Золотое руно — это очень ценный предмет, который может вызвать Дракона, если его правильно использовать. Несмотря на то, что он должен классифицироваться как Благородный Фантазм, в данном случае он функционирует как навык. * '''EX: Позволяет призвать дракона, если бросить его на землю обладая знаниями в призыве Сказочного Зверя. Кастер не хватает знаний, поэтому она не в состоянии использовать его. Инновации — особый навык, предоставляемый героям, которые провели революции в своих эпохах. Ода Нобунага обладает версией этого навыка — Тенка Фубу — Инновации, благодаря особому характеру проведённой им революции. ' Инстинкт ' — способность «чувствовать» наиболее благоприятное для себя развитие событий во время боя. ' Искажённый Разум ' делает владельца весьма стойким к магическому воздействию на разум, благодаря искажённой психике. Однако, в то же время, становится невозможным найти понимание у людей, которые не имеют схожих психических отклонений. * A''': (Жиль де Ре, Призрак Оперы) * '''C: Даёт вероятность того, что магия воздействия на разум будет неэффективной. При условии, если Мастер Слуги обладает Злым мировоззрением и совершает акты жестокости в отношении Слуги, Искажение Разума увеличиться в ранге, обеспечивая дальнейшее увеличение защиты от магии. Однако, так как психика Слуги изначальна нарушена, это может привести к необратимому ухудшению. (Ассасин Чёрных) Испарение Здравомыслия . Пропадает способность логически мыслить и здраво оценивать ситуацию. Становится невозможным сохранить какие-либо секреты. * D': Беспечно болтает о слабостях своей собственной команды и Истинных Именах, полностью забывая о важных вещах и т. п. Некая форма сильного проклятия. Также, этот навык действует как «Инстинкт». Во время битвы владелец способен, в какой-то мере, осознать лучшую линию поведения. (Астольф) ' Исследователь Звёзд ''' — уникальный навык героев, своими действия создавшие поворотные точки человеческой истории. Все сложные путешествия и проблемы, которые считаются невозможными, с этой способностью станут «событиями, которые могут произойти». * '''EX: (Фрэнсис Дрейк, Леонардо да Винчи) ' Каларипаятту ' — древнее индийское боевое искусство. Не требующее выдающихся сил и талантов, оно является предком всех боевых искусств, основанных на рациональном мышлении. Ориентированно на защиту. * EX (Сэйвер) ' Китайские Боевые Искусства ' — китайский рационализм. Значение, измеряющее мастерство в боевых искусствах, становясь единым целым со вселенной. Невероятно сложно изучить их до высочайшего уровня, и, в отличие от других навыков, ранг А означает, что достигший его может сказать «я полностью изучил это». * A+++: На этом уровне считается мастером среди мастеров. (Ли Шувен) ' Колдовство ' — небесные техники . Включают в себя методы по определению даты смерти и тайные искусства для завоевания влияния (например, достижение статуса и удачи для мужчин и попадание в фавор влиятельных лиц для женщин). * EX: Оплакивая печальный опыт из своего прошлого, Тамамо-но-Мае не чувствует желания часто его использовать. (Тамамо-но-Мае) * A''': (Мефистофель) * '''E: (Тамамо-Кошка) ' Коллекционер ' — «талант» для сбора товаров высокого качества — «удача», которая обеспечивает Слуге получение редких предметов. Однако Мастер Слуги не получает никакой выгоды от этого личного навыка. * EX: Гильгамеш — коллекционер сокровищ. В своей эпохе, он собирает и присваивает в свою коллекцию все плоды цивилизации. Вместо «владением отдельных предметов», было бы более уместно сказать, что истинным сокровищем, что он захватил, было «сама суть человеческой изобретательности». Все, что не относится к Сокровищнице Короля — творения, изготовленные с применением «новой концепции», созданные , и предметы, изготовленные из неземных материалов. Красота Последнего Рывка — навык, появившейся из легенд об Аталанте, в которых она всегда позволяет обгонять себя своим соперникам в беге, но, в конце концов, она непременно побеждает. * C': Может предвидеть действия врага, позволяя ему перехватить инициативу, а затем подтверждая его действия. Цитата: "Иди вперёд. Я пройду перед тобой позже как шквал.'' (Аталанта) '''Кровопийца — акт поглощения крови других, чтобы восполнить собственное здоровье и физическую силу. С увеличением ранга увеличивается количество поглощаемой крови. * A': Акт высасывания крови. Кроме того, это может использовать отрицательный статус эффекта 'Обольщение (Хаотичное). Имеет средний шанс быть применено и влияет как на мужчин, так и женщин. (Влад III Берсеркер) * C': Поглощение и восстановление физической силы путём купания в крови. Несмотря на что-то близкое к неправильному представлению, кожа Кармиллы, безусловно, омолодилась. (Эвриала, Стено, Кармилла) ' Любовное Пятнышко ''' — заклинание (проклятие), наложенное на одну черту лица и срабатывающее, как только глаз падает на него. * '''C: Диармайд Любовное Пятнышко. Эффекты от него схожи с Мистическими Глазами типа очарование. ' Магия ' — знания о современном Чародействе. * C-': Возможность использовать ортодоксальное Чародейство. ' Метание Кинжалов ''' — опыт и навыки в бросании метательного оружия; в данном случае, кинжалов. * '''B: Брошенные снаряды теперь сравнимы с пулями. (Хасан Проклятой Руки) ' Мистические Глаза ' — обладание Мистическими Глазами, которые способны интерферировать с внешним миром. * A+: Кибела * C ': Обладание Мистическими глазами, которые очаровывают души тех, на кого смотрит владелец, и тех, кто смотрит на него. (У Арквейд они работают не так, как надо, из-за непонимания со стороны Мастера. Её изначальный ранг этой способности — ''A) ' Множественная Специализация ' — доступ и использование многих экспертных навыков. * '''A+: Тактика, академия, шпионаж, убийство, мошенничество, риторика и другие 32 навыка могут быть использованы с навыком ранга B и выше. (Ассасин достигает его путём разделения между своими многочисленными личностями). ' Мудрость Божественного Дара ' — дар мудрости, предоставляемый различными греческими богами героям. * A+: Может овладеть почти всеми навыками с B~A рангом, за исключением тех, которые по природе свойственны Герою. Также с согласия Мастера, может учить других Слуг навыкам. Однако это не относится к навыкам, происходящим из другого региона или периода. (Хирон) ' Мудрость Земли Теней' — интеллект бездны, приобретенный в результате превосхождения человечества, убийства богов и оставания за пределами мира. *'A+': Кроме навыков определенных героев, почти всеми можно овладеть на уровне В~A ранга. Также, она может учить тех, кого считает истинными героями, этим навыкам. Во время боя, она часто использует предвидение будущих условий битвы с помощью "Ясновидения". Даже в Ольстерской мифологии, она часто предсказывала будущее с таким предвидением. Даже последние моменты своего любимого ученика Кухулина. (Скатах) ' Мятежный Дух ' — темперамент, не позволяющий оставаться на одном месте и иметь хозяина. Блуждающая звезда, которая не способна найти короля и сама не может стать королём. Нейтрализует эффект Харизма того же ранга. * B': (Люй Бу, Фергус) ' Невинный Монстр ''' — свойство Слуг, чья история и существование были искажены чудовищной репутацией, полученной в ходе их жизни и после. Как следствие, способности Слуги и его внешний вид оказались переделаны в соответствии с особенностями его легенды. Кстати, этот личные навык нельзя отменить. * '''A: Влад III (Extra) * A''': Элизабет Батори класса Берсеркер, из-за этого личного навыка, превращается в монстра, с характеристиками дракона. Так как, существа драконьего происхождения, как правило, обладают Атакой Дыханием, природа дыхания дракона Элизабет заключается в «сверхзвуковых вибрациях». * '''B: (Мефистофель) * D''': В случае Ханса Кристиана Андерсена, причиной искажения являются . * '''D: (Призрак Оперы) ' Неизвестное Боевое Искусство ' — оружейные навыки, которые по разным причинам не могут быть распознаны другими. * '-': Противникам ранги меча, копья, лука, Верховой Езды и Божественности Карны кажутся на одну ступень ниже, чем есть на самом деле. Если его истинное имя будет раскрыто, эффект прекращает действие. ' Несгибаемая Воля ' * A': (Спартак) 'Нумерология — магическая система, Каббала. * B': Комбинирование укороченных арий, благодаря Нотарикону. Возможность отдать несколько приказов одновременно множеству разных големов. (Авицеборн) ' Обнаружение Присутствия ''' — способность, позволяющая обнаружить других Слуг и локальные источники маны. * '''A+: Используя способность высшего уровня, Энкиду способен обнаружить что-либо от других Слуг до водных источников вокруг Сноуфилда, покрывая зону в десять километров. Обряд Крещения — вид магии, принявшей церковную форму. Эффективна при воздействии на призрачное тело. * B+: (Амакуса Широ Токисада) Соединив два своих Благородных Фантазма, он способен «очистить» даже Слугу. ' Око Разума (Истинное) ' — повышенная способность к наблюдению, усиленная полученным опытом. * A''': (Хирон, Фергус) * '''B: Способность к хладнокровной оценке боевых условий даже в опасном положении, а также к поиску решения, как выйти из этой ситуации, через перебор всех возможных вариантов. Пока есть хотя бы малейшая вероятность выкарабкаться, эта способность значительно приумножит эти шансы. (ЭМИЯ, Диармайд Уа Дуибхне) * C': (Шевалье д’Эон) ' Око Разума (Ложное) ' — врождённый дар чувствовать и избегать опасность с помощью интуиции (шестого чувства, предвидения), основанной на множестве пережитых испытаний и приключений, в который преодолевали визуальные препятствия в ходе боевых действий. Разница между 'Оком Разума (Истинное) и Оком Разума (Ложное) заключается в том, что первый навык — это способность, которую люди могут обрести с опытом. «Ложное» же, на первый взгляд похож, но на самом деле представляет собой природный инстинкт, который невозможно достичь, независимо от затраченных усилий или опыта — хотя опыт может усилить его действие. * A''': Способность даёт эффект сопротивления всяческим штрафам, вызванных визуальным препятствиям. (В Пятой Войне Святого Грааля, в битве против Артурии Ассасин многократно скрещивал свой меч с её невидимым мечом. Благодаря этой способности он даже смог измерить длину и ширину меча, а также увидеть, что Артурия не может использовать свой Благородный Фантазм из-за недостатка маны. Опознав невидимое оружие и стиль своего противника после многократного скрещивания мечей, восприятие его глаз считается лучшим среди Слуг.) * '''B: (Хотя здравомыслие Геракла пострадало из-за Безумного Усиление, этот навык продолжает быть эффективным, став своего рода инстинктом для Геракла и головной болью для его противников. Сражаясь на мечах с опытным мечником типа Артурии, он не поддаётся на половинчатые финты. Несмотря на свои чудовищные размеры, Геракл имеет высочайший ранг Ловкости, из-за чего его очень трудно загнать в угол.) * B': Спокойный анализ боевой обстановки, когда грамотный расчёт своего и вражеского состояния можно получить даже в разгар опасности; использование этого навыка, позволяет просчитать соответствующий план действий, который обеспечит возможность избежать смертельной ситуации. (Арчер из ''Fate/Extra обладает этим навыком, что отличает его от своего коллеги, который обладает навыком Оком Разума (Истинный), однако их описание совпадает. * 'B-': (Артемида и Орион) ' Откровение ' — навык, аналогичный Инстинкту, шестое чувство на поле битвы; однако, «Откровение» также решает все вопросы, связанные с достижением цели (например, выбор наиболее подходящего пути во время путешествия). Поскольку под этой способностью нет никакой основы (по крайней мере, так считает Рулер), она не может быть понятно объяснена другим. * '''N/A: (Рулер, Амакуса Широ Токисада). ' Отрешённость ' — спокойное состояние души. Психическая защита, сводящая на нет психические помехи. * B+: Можно скрыть своё присутствие, укротив свой боевой дух (Кодзиро не может использовать классовый навык Ассасинов Скрытие Присутствия, так как, фактически, не является Ассасином. Однако, с помощью этой способности он частично может имитировать его эффекты.) ' Отступление ' — способность выйти из боя. * A''': (Дарий III) * '''B: (Гектор) * C': Бонусный эффект восстановления боевых условий в то состояние, в котором они были в начале сражения. (Кухулин/(Кастер)). ' Очарование Соловья ' — навык, позволяющий очаровывать и получать власть над людьми одним лишь своим голосом. *'A: (Эвриала, Стено) *'B': (Призрак Оперы) ' Абсолют (Первородный) ' — характеристика бытия Абсолютов. Получая от планеты свои первоначальный статус, Слуга становится на один класс выше, чем враг. * EX: (Оригинальный ранг Арквейд) * X': (В случае Арквейд, этот навык не работает вообще из-за неправильного понимания её Мастера. Её оригинальный уровень этого навыка — ''EX) '''Пересечение Аркадии — навык, позволяющий быстро передвигаться по полю боя. ' Поглощение ' — навык, которым изначально владела Мелтлилит перед тем, как он эволюционировал в Вирус Растворения. ' Подрывная Деятельность ' — талант, уменьшающий силы противника на подготовительных этапах перед боем. Эксперт ловушек. Однако, чем выше ранг этого навыка, тем меньше духовный статус позиционируется как «герой». * A': Возможно снизить до 60 % от общей боевой мощи до непосредственного боя. (Робин Гуд) ' Покровительство Богини ''' — повышение некоторых навыков благодаря божественному покровительству. * '''EX: (Артемида и Орион) * B': Эффект любви матери Ахилла, богини Фетиды. Повышает все параметры кроме Магии и Удачи. (Ахилл) 'Преображение ''' — изменение уровня параметров согласно ситуации. Суммарное количество ранговых уровней остаётся неизменным. Это специальный навык, полученный благодаря тому, что он — Автоматическая Кукла. * '''A: Когда ранг высокий, суммарное количество ранговых уровней также высоко. От A до A+ цена повышается. То есть, повышение на 1 ранг требует 2 ранговых уровня, или иначе говоря, для повышения одного параметра с A до A+ потребуется снизить одни другой параметр на два ранга или два других на один. (Энкиду) ' Привилегия Императора ' — способность, по требованию владельца на короткое время дающая ему навыки, которыми он не может обладать. В случаях, когда ранг выше A'', возможно получение «бремени для тели» (типа ''Божественности). * EX: (для Неро, получаемые навыки — Верховая Езда, фехтование, изобразительное искусство, Харизма, Военная Тактика и другие.) * EX: (Ромул) * A': (Калигула, Рамзес II). 'Приказ Стратега — способность командовать своими союзниками для максимизации урона. * A+: '(Чжугэ Лян) ' Природное Тело ' — с рождения, Слуга обладает идеальным телом живого существа. Считается, что у владельца этого навыка, 'Сила всегда выше на один ранг. * A''': (Кроме того, даже без тренировки, мышцы Кинтоки не теряют формы, а физическое состояние его тела не падает, независимо от того, сколько калорий он потребляет) * '''C: (Ромул) * D': (Аттила) 'Причудливая Связь — * A+: (Орион) ' Продление Битвы ' — уровень жизнеспособности в трудных ситуациях. Также, эта способность даёт возможность после поражения отступить с поля боя и успешно добраться до союзной территории. * A''': Возможно продолжать сражаться даже с полностью уничтоженными конечностями и оставаться в живых до тех пор, пока не будет нанесён решающий смертельный удар. (Геракл, Леонид, Георгий Победоносец, Боудикка, Дарий III, Влад III, Кухулин) * '''B: В случае Элизабет Батори, он как-то стал навыком, который позволяет ей продолжать бой, независимо от того, сколько раз она была побеждена. «Потому что это Продолжение Битвы, это не затруднительно, не зависимо от того, сколько раз я появляюсь!» (Эйрик Кровавая Секира, Мордред, Элизабет Батори) * C': В случае с Кухулином его ранг способности временно понижен, поскольку его Мастер повысил его ''Выносливость. Чистый ранг его способности — A''. (Кухулин - сниженный ранг, Шилдер) ' Проницательность Нищего ''' — способность видеть насквозь характер и атрибуты противника. * '''A: Его нельзя обмануть оправданиями и ложью. (Лансер Красных понимает истинную природу противника, будучи одарённым возможностью узнать о жизни и слабостях, due being someone without a single relative). ' Просветление под Священным Фикусом ' — даёт защиту тому, кто достиг «Истинны Мира» или получил «Ответ Человечества» — , которая отмечает Слугу как «Защитника мира». Безусловное уменьшение урона от физических, концептуальных и межпространственных атак, на значение, эквивалентное единицам здоровья Слуги. Этот навык также уменьшает вероятность психического воздействия на 100 %. * EX: В случае Сэйвера, получившего ранг EX в этом навыке, даже семь желания человека могут быть восприняты с совершенным спокойствием. Психическое Расстройство . Болезнь разума. Это не Безумное Усиление, которым обычно обладают Берсеркеры. * A': Не способна понять чужую боль или настроение окружающих. Обеспечивает ментальную супер-защиту. (Элизабет Батори) ' Романс Морской Пены ''' — *'B': (Медея Лили (Кастер)) ' Рунная Магия ' — знания об одном из видов Магии родом с северной Европы. * '''A': (Скатах) * B''': Возможность использовать 18 оригинальных рун. (Кухулин/(Кастер, Prototype)) * '''B: (Брюнхильда) ' Рыцарь-Защитник ' временно повышает мощь защиты при обороне защите не себя. * A+: (Являясь хранителем во многих странах и регионах, предполагается, что Георгий всегда «защищает других». И это предположение даёт ему неограниченную силу защиты.) Рыцарь Не Умирает Безоружным ' Самомодификация ' — способность объединять собственную плоть с частями тела других людей. Чем выше ранг этого навыка, тем дальше находится обладатель от звания «настоящий герой». * EX: В ИИ производства Лунной Клети заложен абсолютный приказ: «не улучшать свои функции». Но БиБи, которая избавилась от этого бремени благодаря своей поломке, начала расширять свою функциональность. В целях повышения своих вычислительных способностей, она преобразовала с помощью черного шума НИПов, ИИ и даже Слуг на вершине и использовала их в качестве своей памяти. В результате БиБи превратилась в ИИ гипер-класса, обладающий огромным потенциалом. * A''': Детский Стишок сопровождающий активацию навыка:' :: Do-do-do-doesn’t matter doesn’t matter that kind of stuff doesn’t matter at all! :: Whatever it is if you talk to me I’ll do it from your orders! ' * '''C (Хасан Проклятой Руки объединил руку Шайтана со своей правой рукой, благодаря этому навыку) ' Святость ' указывает, является ли владелец святым. Если его призвали как Слугу, способность святого выбирается из «повышение эффективности таинства», «автоматическое восстановление здоровья», «повышение харизмы на 1 ранг» и «создание плащаницы не невозможно». * B': (Жанна д'Арк) ' Связь с Истоком Связь с Истоком (根源接続, Kongen Setsuzoku, англ Connection to the Root) — другими словами, знак Святого Грааля. Для тех, кто обладает этим навыком обычные параметры не имеют значения. * A''': Рёги Шики (Сейбер) * '''C: Тёмная Айри (Эвенджер) Сияющее Облако ' — навык увеличивает как скорость, так и силу атаки. Пользователь навыка с его помощью способен совершать сверхбыстрые движения и удары. *'B: Рёги Шики (Сэйбер) Слабое Телосложение — навык, дающийся Слугам, у которых от природы слабое здоровье. Подобен Невинному Монстру, когда восприятие людей будущих поколений влияют на природу Героической Души. * A': Окита Соджи имеет риск внезапного понижения параметров при выполнении любого действия. Вероятность риска невысока, но во время боя — она огромна. ' Смена Облика ''' — заимствование тела и изменение внешности. Метод, используемый тысячелетними духами лис и барсуками Китая, которые стоят на одном уровне с Тамамо-но-Мае. * '''A+: Точно скопировала внешность своего Мастера. : Детский Стишок сопровождающий активацию навыка: '' :: I’m going to shapeshift, I will shapeshift. :: I am you, you are me. :: I’m going to shapeshift, I shapeshifted. :: I am you, and you are me. '' * A''': (Метод, использованный на китайском императоре , что привело к его падению и революции (см. ), однако Тамамо-но-Мае не желает снова использовать это, из-за травмы прошлого) * '''B: (Тамамо-Кошка) * C': (Влад III, Киёхимэ) 'Совет Стратега — навык, который в настоящее время является необъяснённым. ' Сферичная Граница ' — техника основанная на медитации, в которой, путём использования (одно из культурно-специфических наименований Од), можно точно воспринимать условия окружающего пространства и использовать полученную информацию так, чтобы отрегулировать и свести у минимуму заметность и влияние своего существования. Те, кто достиг вершины этого навыка, могут синхронизироваться с миром до такой степени, что человеческая фигура оказывается естественно неприметной, можно сказать, что это состояние единства является целью во владении Сферичной Границы с самого начала. Воздействие Отрешённости, основано на аналогичной природе. Кстати, этот личный навык часто приобретают при обучении боевым искусствам, и, следовательно, недостижим для обучающихся исключительно по системе Магии — из-за недостатка, при котором пользователь не в состоянии контролировать выброс большого количества магической энергии, который появляется из-за использования Магии для получения эффекта невидимости. Как и в случае Цубаме Гаеши, полученного Ассасином Пятого Heaven’s Feel Фуюки, Ликвидация Присутствия, осуществляемая Сферичной Границей, превышает область человеческих возможностей. В соответствии с Fate/Extra Drama CD, у этого навыка, как и у , используемого Хасан ибн Саббахом, при нападении или подготовке к атаке, ликвидация присутствия падает в эффективности — хотя невидимость всё ещё эффективно поддерживается. По этой причине, противники не знакомые с этой техникой, всё ещё могут «едва уклониться» от, казалось бы, «атаки из ниоткуда», при условии достаточного мастерства, таланта или опыта. Тем не менее, при отсутствии какой-либо подготовки к атакующим действиям, пользователь сферичной границы остаётся абсолютно невосприимчивым даже для физического контакта. * A': Ли Шувен 'Темнота, Трёхступенчатый Выпад — техника использования противопехотного Мистического Меча исключительно гениальным фехтовальщиком по имени Окита Соджи. * N/A: (Окита Соджи) Тенка Фубу — Инновации — версия Инновации, которым обладает Ода Нобунага. Идейная революция заменять устаревшее новым. * A': Благодаря этому навыку, Арчер может похвастаться превосходством над Героическими Душами и Благородными Фантазмами в зависимости от их рангов Божественности и Таинства. Тем не менее, это не оказывает никакого влияния на Героических Духов из современной эры с небольшим Таинством. Причём в этом случае не только это, но и эффекты других её навыков и Благородных Фантазмов будут ослаблены. 'Трансформация — навык, позволяющий владельцу менять форму. * A': (Вайолет) может свободно изменять себя в волокнистой форме. Урон от системы атак сильно снижается. Кроме того, этот навык объединён с Верховой Ездой. ' Убийство в Туманную Ночь ' — навык Слуги, связанный с его сущностью серийного убийцы а не класса Ассасин. Позволяет нанести упреждающий удар по любому противнику. Однако стопроцентный успех навыка обеспечивается только ночью. Требует успешной ''проверки на Удачу для использования в дневное время. * '''A: (Исходя из обстоятельств, считается, что все жертвы Джека Потрошителя были убиты, когда были особенно неосторожны) Убийца Дракона — способность к охоте на драконов. * A': (Зигфрид) ' Удаление Данных ''' — удаление информации об истинном имени Слуги, его способностях и внешнем виде из записей и воспоминаний всех свидетелей, в том числе противника, после завершения боя. * '''B: Этот эффект действует даже на цифровые записи камер. Однако косвенные свидетельства о бое не удаляются, потому путём логических выводов можно установить личность Слуги. (Ассасин Чёрных) ' Ускоренное Произнесение Божественных Слов ' — сила, активирующая Чародейство без использования Магических Цепей. Язык Эпохи Богов, когда слова играли важную роль в использовании заклинаний. Давно утеряна современными магами. * A': Магия ''Высшего Чародейства может быть использована со скоростью простейших, «в одно действие», заклинаний. ' Ускоренное Произнесение Заклинаний ' — способность произносить заклинания с высокой скоростью. * '''E: Ханс Кристиан Андерсен, вместо произнесения заклинаний вслух, его навык позволяет ему с огромной скоростью писать текст. ' Фамильяры (Голуби) ' — навык, позволяющий использовать голубей в качестве личных фамильяров. * D': Голубями можно управлять мысленно, без необходимости заключения контракта. (Ассасин Красных) ' Фанатизм ''' — обычно недостижимые психические силы могут быть получены при наличии такой сильной религиозной веры во что-то, что это находится за пределами понимания тех, кто окружает её. * '''A: Немедленно преодолеваются травмы, получено сильное сопротивление к магии типа психического вмешательства. (Безымянный Ассасин) ' Фонарная Тень ' — навык, позволяющий стать одним целым с тенями. * A': Поскольку он может получать окружающую его магическую энергию из темноты, до тех пор, пока он не материализуется, ему практически не нужна поддержка магической энергией от Мастера. Пока не использовано командное заклинание, возможно скрыть свой статус от Мастера. (Истинный Ассасин) ' Цубаме Гаеши ' ' Харизма ''' — редкий природный талант командования армиями. Повышает способности союзников во время групповых сражений. Редкий талант, способность присущая Слугам класса Сэйвер. Говорят, что ранга B этого навыка, достаточно чтобы повести за собой нацию в качестве короля. * '''A+: Это уже скорее не популярность, а своего рода заклятие (проклятие). (Гильгамеш, Будда) * A''': Можно сказать, что достигнут наибольший уровень популярности для человеческого существа. (Александр Великий) * '''B: Подходит для короля страны. (Артурия Пендрагон, Рамзес II, Давид) * B-''': Ода Нобунага * '''C+: (Ушивакамару) * C': Одно лишь появление Жанны, держащей флаг, на поле боя, поднимает боевой дух солдат и объединяет войска. Благодаря её харизме другие уверовали в её «откровения» без предоставления доказательств. (Жанна д’Арк) Гай Юлий Цезарь, Александр, Элизабет Батори) * '''C-': (Мордред, Котомине Широ) * '''E: Лидерские качества увеличены, но боевой дух войск стремительно падает. Харизма редкий талант, но в редких случаях, есть вещи, которые могут повлиять на развитие личности владельца. В случае Сэра Гавейна, это привело к появлению «Природный Рыцарь», против которого никто не может возражать. (Альтер-Артурия (Сэйбер), Альтер-Артурия (Лансер), Альтер-Жанна, Гавейн). ' Хирургия ' — возможность хирургического вмешательства в Слугу или Мастера, используя окровавленный скальпель. * E': Несмотря на устаревшую технику (120 лет) и то, что оперируемый выглядит неважно, процедуры, усилив оперируемого с помощью магической энергии, достигают ожидаемого эффекта. (Жертвы Джека Потрошителя были найдены без внутренних органов, удалённых с необходимыми анатомическими знаниями и навыками вскрытия.) ' Храбрость ''' — способность, сводящая на нет различные психические помехи типа напряжения, смятения и очарования. Не сочетается с эффектами Безумного Усиления. * '''A+: Бонусный эффект, увеличивающий урон в ближнем бою. (Геракл) * A''': (Фергус) * '''B: (Люй Бу) ' Честь Угнетённого ' * B': Для лечения Спартака требуется вчетверо меньшее количество магической энергии. В действительности, боль от нанесённых ранений повышает его боевую концентрацию, что позволяет ему задействовать весь свой потенциал; как следствие, если он не ранен, то не может сражаться в полную силу. Основная предпосылка тактики Спартака: «обуздай боль, нанесённую врагом, чтобы достичь абсолютной победы». ' Число Святого ''' означает, что «3» — святое число кельтов. Только в течение трёх часов в 9.00 — 12.00 и трёх часов между 15.00 и до заката мощь владельца возрастает в три раза. * '''EX: С 9 утра до полудня и с 3 вечера до заката, силы Слуги увеличиваются втрое. (Гавейн) ' Чудовищная Сила ' — способность, которой обладают монстры и звери, увеличивает параметр Сила на один ранг на время, определяемое рангом этого навыка. * A+: (Кинтоки) * A''': (Астерион) * '''B: (Чем дольше Медуза находится под действием этого навыка, тем больше она превращает в легендарного монстра Горгона) * B': (Тамамо-Кошка) * '''C-': Владелец получает урон каждый ход, пока активен навык. (Астольф) ' Шлем Сокрытия Неверности ' — Благородный Фантазм Мордред Тайна Родословной, установленный как навык. ' Штурман в Шторм ' — талант приводить в движение корабль и всех, кто связывает себя с ним. Поскольку для этого также необходима способность лидера, этот уникальный навык также даёт эффекты Харизмы и Военной Тактики. * '''A+: (Фрэнсис Дрейк) * A': (Эдвард Тич) ' Эгида Веры ''' — навык, которым обладают только те, кто пожертвовал собой за религиозные взгляды. Несмотря на то, что это форма божественной защиты, это не благословение от высшей сущности. Это только абсолютность своего тела и души, рождённое из веры. Но если этот навык слишком высок, это вызывает отклонения в личности. * '''A+++: Лансер, будучи Владом III, или Владом Цепешом, обладает этой способностью, благодаря своим жестоким, но эффективным методам защиты христианства и земель Валахии. Однако из-за столь высокого ранга, он потерял здравомыслие. * A': (Святая Марта) ' Язык Животных ''' — общение с животными, не понимающими «язык слов». * '''C: Уровень интеллектуального развития с животными не сравнивается, потому некоторые сложные нюансы не передаются. (Даже Саката Кинтоки, чья психическая структура близка к животному, может не понимать части сказанного). ' Ясновидение ' — означает высшее зрительное восприятие, превосходящее обычное, и динамическое видение, например, увеличивает дальность прицеливания дальнобойного оружия и динамическое видение. На высоких рангах, может дать носителям этого навыка такие способности как предвидение («видение будущего») и другие формы восприятия, превосходящие стандартное зрение (например, рентгеновское зрение). * EX: С таким рангом имеется возможность видеть сквозь прошлое и будущее. (Соломон) * A''': (Араш). * '''B+: В парвильнои балансе с навыком Око Разума (Истинное), возможно ограниченное видение будущего. (Хирон). * C+: Играбельный Арчер в Fate/Extra, способен отслеживать движущиеся цели на неопределённом расстоянии. + достигается мгновенным применением магии. (Арджуна, Без Имени) * C': Позволяет отслеживать быстродвижущиеся объекты в радиусе четыре километра. (ЭМИЯ получает способность, применив на своих глазах Укрепление). id_es 'id_es, — особый, врождённый навык, которым обладают Альтер Эго БиБи с момента их создания. Он способствует появлению «читерских навыков» путём нелегальной модификации, при помощи трансформации и усиления изначально существовавших у них способностях, благодаря чему они обладают навыками, которыми обычные Слуги не обладают. В их основе лежит влияние от психики владельца, в отличии от способностей тела. Навыки с неизвестными эффектами — и . ' Вирус Растворения ' — навык Мелтлилит, эволюционировавший из Поглощения. * EX — Иссушение энергии высшего класса. Осушение, копирование и уменьшение — всё возможно. ' Врождённое Отвращение ' — навык Казурадроп. Эффект неизвестен. ' Гигантское Увеличение ' — навык Кингпротеи, эволюционировавший из Самомодификации. * EX — Не существует пределов тому, насколько большой она может стать. Когда достигается верхний предел, он отодвигается ещё дальше. Это бесконечно повторяется. В сущности — это бесконечный рост бесконечного роста. ' Едок Насекомых ' — навык Казурадроп. Эффект неизвестен. ' Круши-Ломай ' — навык Пассионлип, эволюционировавший из Чудовищной Силы. * EX — Независимо от того, насколько прочен предмет, пока это «то, что может поместиться у неё в руках», она может раздавить и смять его, что бы это ни было. ' Раскол Льда ' — навык Вайолет, эволюционировавший из Мистических Глаз. * EX — Раскол Льда «сохраняет пространство в области зрения Вайолет». Эффект паралича. То есть остановка времени. Вайолет — единственная, кто может двигаться в этом пространстве, хотя разум попавших под действие не останавливается и они осознают происходящее. ' Рост Повышения ' — навык Кингпротеи, эволюционировавший из Бонуса Очков Опыта. * EX — «Всегда получает Очки Опыта» Ссылки }} en:Skill Категория:Насуверс Категория:Слуги Категория:Fate